


Anna

by Bel04



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Anxiety, Appartment, BPD, Crimes & Criminals, Depression, Domestic Violence, East London, F/M, Flat - Freeform, Homelessness, Knife Crime, Knives, London, Metropolitan Police, Mother-Son Relationship, Mugging, Night Terrors, Own Business, PTSD, Physical Abuse, Police, Rescued, Runaway, Shoreditch, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Website Designer, father - Freeform, mother - Freeform, psychiatric, psychiatric hospital
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-02 00:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bel04/pseuds/Bel04
Summary: Anna struggles for many years until she is left with no option but to flee. She ends up alone on the street but someone comes to her rescue.





	1. Leaving

Anna: Leaving

I slam the door behind me and stand in the dark street, panting. I watch my breath clouding in front of me under the hazy glow of the yellow street lights. Initially it’s frantic, but in the cold air I begin to calm down and my breathing slows. I’m able to think again. I have to get away from him. I start towards the station, wrapping my arms around myself to protect myself from the bitter cold wind. It feels like icy sandpaper against my skin. I didn’t have the opportunity to grab a jacket. At the station I tap my Oyster card and march my way to the platform. As the adrenaline subsides, my shoulder starts to throb from where my Dad contorted my arm behind my back. Drunk, again. Threatening me. I sit down slowly on a lone bench. I don’t even know what time it is. And I don’t know where the fuck I can even go from here. I turned 18 a couple weeks ago, so I’m on my own. My mums just as bad as he is, so I can’t go there. I’m not gonna ask to stay with any of my friends. I hardly know their parents, they’ll almost definitely turn me away. 

I stare at the digital clock, squinting to make it out. It’s started drizzling and without noticing my eyes have become blurry with tears. I’m panicking. 1.07 AM. I don’t think the last train will have come yet. It’s a Friday night. I’m almost certain they run the buses and trains later on Fridays and Saturdays. I get off of the bench and walk closer to the small screen showing the train times. After a couple of paces I stop, it’s not even on. Suddenly I hear the tracks screeching as a train approaches. The lights of the train flood the dark station. I teeter at the edge of the platform as familiar dark thoughts flicker through my mind. Should I jump? Recalling a documentary I’d seen about a man who survived such an ordeal losing an arm and a leg in the process I decide against it. The train stops and the doors open, bleeping. I feel the warmth from the open doors and step onto the train without knowing it’s destination. The carriage is empty so I sit down on one of the green seats. I look up at the small black screen at the front of the carriage, it’s a London Liverpool Street Train. At least I know where it’s going. I grab my phone deciding that I should look up shelters close to the station, there must be at least some in the city. My heart sinks and my throat closes as I click the home button and the cracked screen remains black. Fuck. I stand up to get off the train but the doors slam close. I smash the open button but the train starts moving. I can’t be alone in the fucking city without even a phone. The individual lights dotted at even intervals along the platform blur into one long line of sharp white light. Then suddenly I’m seeing tv static. White and black specks dance about my vision and then everything is dark.

I wake to a young man in a grey tracksuit with his hands all over me, frantically pulling at my jean pockets. I’m on the floor and he’s standing over me. I’m just blinking at him like an idiot, I can’t find my words. Things start to shift and I remember that I’m on the train, leaving. 

> “Hey, what the fuck are you doing! Get the fuck of me!”

I grab my handbag with both arms and try to pull it away from him. He doesn’t say anything but I hear a small click and watch him produce a flick knife. All my breath draws into me and I release the bag and take two steps back from him. I turn and run for the passenger alarm but feel his hands on me. He grabs my t shirt and hurls me onto the floor. 

> “I’m gonna sit here” he points to a chair with his blade “and you’re gonna sit there” he then allocates me a chair with a similar gesture “so I can make sure you don’t do anything fucking stupid.”
> 
> Silent tears make their way down my face, they feel strangely warm. “Please...” I say, but it comes out as a whisper. I sit down, too afraid to move.

I recognise Liverpool Street Station as we pull in. I look up, he is already half way towards the door. Beeping. And then he’s vanished with all my meagre worldly possessions. And just like that, I don’t have a penny to my name. 

I stumble along the empty white platform, numb. Thankfully the barriers are open at this time. I look around for someone to ask for help, but there isn’t a soul. As I approach the escalator a women struts past in heels, wobbling as she fiddles with her clutch bag. I open my mouth to talk to her but she rolls her eyes, takes a large stride away from me and proceeds to brusquely walk away from me and straight onto the awaiting train. At the top of the escalator, everything is suddenly very dark. There are a few street lights, a stark contrast to the bright white station. I stumble in the direction I recognise. I haven’t been here in a little while, but I had work experience not long ago and know where some benches and coffee shops are. After walking for what feels like forever, but was surely only a few minutes, I slump onto one of the wet benches and cry myself to sleep. 

 

To be continued.


	2. Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are going excellently for Max lately which means he’s in the perfect situation to lend a helping hand.

Max: Stranger

The familiar sound of my alarm forces me to open my eyes. It’s 5:30 AM but I feel energised so I don’t snooze the alarm. Instead, I sit up straight in my king size bed and stretch out. The sheets feel crisp and smell like comfort because the cleaner changed them yesterday before I got back to my apartment. I was apprehensive about giving someone else keys to my place at first but it’s so nice to walk in and find the whole place clean from top to bottom. 

Out in the kitchen I start up my coffee machine using a hazelnut capsule. Then I take off my shirt and pants and stuff them into the laundry bin before jumping in the shower. In the mornings I like to have a cold shower. I read in the paper a while ago that they do it in Russia. It’s supposedly good for your immune system. By 6:00 AM I’m locking up and heading out with my suit and coat on and my coffee and MacBook in hand. I’m headed to a meeting with a new client. Since I set up my own business I’ve been setting up as many meetings as possible. So far it’s been a tactic which has proven very fruitful. For every two people who turn down my service, a third will hire me to design their website for them. A year ago, it was just me. Two years later and now I employ twenty eight staff members. It’s a lot of stress, but I have never regretted leaving my previous role at Java. It was killing me, there was no creative element to it. And I didn’t get to have any social interaction. I was literally just staring at a screen. 

I’ve met Charlie Bridge about 6 times before so when I arrive at the cafe we’ve decided to get breakfast, at and talk through the details of how he wants the site edited, I am able to order a a drink and something to eat that I know he’ll be happy with. Since I don’t want to get a caffeine buzz, I just buy myself a bottle of iced water a croissant. I take the tray outside and set it down on a table with two chairs. It’s cold, but the sun is out. I really love these crisp wintering mornings. Even if it is only a few degrees above freezing, anything beats the murky grey shit we normally have to deal with. 

Once my laptop is switched on and I’ve opened up the programme I use for my website design, I look up to check if Charlie is here. Then I see a girl. She’s sitting on a bench, she looks completely dazed. Her pale face is blank, but her eyes are sad, surrounded by smudges of black eye makeup. Given the weather, it seems odd that she is nothing more than a t-shirt. She is huddled over, with her arms crossed, clearly feeling the cold. I am really not the sort to approach a stranger. I wouldn’t describe myself as introverted, but confident I am _not_. Fuck it. I stand up, ready to walk over to her and then Charlie walks straight into my line of sight. I see the girl get up and head towards a different cafe and my attention then switched to Charlie. 

It took longer than I’d anticipated to sort out the website for Charlie’s small reinsurance firm. I feel for him, he’s in his forties and desperate to make it on his own but it’s desperatly competitive. That’s why he was so particular about his website. Since he’s older, he needs me to make even small changes which is a shame because he could save himself a lot of money if he learnt the basics. I feel guilty for a moment, but then I see that the girl from earlier has returned to the same bench. I haven’t got another meeting until 12 so I have more than enough time to approach her. She doesn’t look in my direction, not even when I sit down on the bench next to her. 

> “Did you go out last night?” I ask her hazardously. 
> 
> She shoots me a look. “No.”

When she turns her head towards me I see that she has wiped away most of the eye makeup and tried to tidy herself up a bit. I wonder if this is why she went into the cafe, to use their bathroom. 

> “I thought I should ask if you were ok.”
> 
> ”Well no.” Her voice is quiet, but crystal clear.
> 
> ”What’s the matter?” I try to ask as gently as I can. It’s clear something is really wrong here, but I’m worried. What if it’s drugs or something. If she does confide in me- then what?! 
> 
> “Lots of things. My Dad got himself in a state last night and tried to break my arm, so to get away I just hopped on a random train. Didn’t have anywhere else to go. Then some wanker stole my purse with my cash and my debit card. And my phone, but I think that was broken anyway. I looked for someone to help me but he had a knife so I couldn’t call out and by the time it was all over it was the early hours of the morning and no one was around. I should report it now but I don’t even have my phone to look up directions to the nearest police station.”

I look at her wide eyed. She’s given me a lot of information. This is worse than drugs. This is a whole situation. I wonder if I should put my hand on her shoulder but she looks young and I don’t want to scare her. Right, I need to try and help her out as best I can. 

> “I’m so sorry. Seems like a lot of stuff happened last night, really quickly. Have you got any other family you can talk to? If you know their numbers, you can call them on my phone.” I produce my phone and place it in her palm. 
> 
> “No.” She says handing it back to me. “I don’t have anyone else.”
> 
> ”Well there’s a police station not far from here. It’s right opposite the station actually, but down a side street. Shall I take you there? I think it’d be a good place to start.”
> 
> ”Alright.”
> 
>  

To be continued.


	3. Let Me Take Care of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max does his best for Anna but is left heartbroken as he learns more about her.

Anna: Let Me Take Care of You

I agree to let him take me to the nearest police station. He’s older than me, but still seems fairly young. In his twenties. As I get up from the bench, stiffly, I feel something brush my shoulder and whip round. My heart stops racing when I see that it’s just this stranger, putting his coat around my shoulders. 

> “Sorry.” He mumbles. 
> 
> I look up at him and notice for the first time that he is actually very attractive. Then I look down at the pavement, embarrassed. “No. I just didn’t realise it was you. Thank you.”

As we start walking towards the police station, I struggle to keep up with his quick pace and long strides. 

> “What’s your name?” I ask breathlessly. 
> 
> He seems to realise that I’m struggling and comes to a stop. He turns to face me and says “I’m Max, what about you?”
> 
> ”Anna.”
> 
> ”When was the last time you had something to eat or drink? Should I grab you something?” He asks looking in the direction of a corner shop we’re passing. 
> 
> “No, no. You don’t have to do that.”

Max looks at me, then shakes his head and waltzes into the corner shop, leaving me standing on the street feeling awkward. Less than a minute later he returns with a bag of walkers, a bottle of water and a sandwich. In his hand he holds a pack of Benson & Hedges. He lights one and sits on a small concrete bench by the shop front. 

> “I really need a cigarette.” I try to sound lighthearted, joking, but instead I just sound desperate. 
> 
> “Only if you eat something.” He looks at the bag between us on the bench. 

I start by chugging down every last drop of water. Then devour the crisps and swiftly move onto the sandwich. I hadn’t noticed how intensely my head was throbbing until it started to ease. He smiles at me curtley then hands me a fag and lights it for me. 

> “Thank you. Really, I don’t know what I’d have done if you hadn’t approached me.”
> 
> ”Come on.” He says brushing off my thanks. “Let’s report what happened to you last night, you said your bag got stolen on the train so they’ll have that on CCTV.”

I feel reassured for a moment but then suddenly stop and look at Max. 

> “Wait, don’t say anything about my Dad. I don’t want to report him.”
> 
> ”Why? He hurt you, it could’ve been far more serious than it was.”
> 
> ”He’s still my Dad.”
> 
> ”Regardless, it’s still wrong. In fact, it makes it worse. He’s supposed to be the one looking out for you, protecting you.”
> 
> ”If I do tell them, I’ll tell them I don’t want to press charges. I don’t want to lose my Dad.”

We resume walking to the police station, and Max seems surprisingly angry. He doesn’t say anything to me but when we get to the police station he holds the door open for me. It’s an old building, but inside it’s modern with blue linoleum and white walls. It reminds me of a hospital but it smells musky. I hand Max’s coat back and walk over to a row of screens like those in a bank. There is a bell, so I ring it once, then step back. 

> “If you have to be somewhere, like work, you don’t have to stay with me.” I tell Max
> 
> ”I don’t have to be anywhere until 12.” He smiles, and I feel relieved. He’s not angry with me. 

It feels as though we’ve been waiting for a long time, when a small burley man with dark hair and stubble comes through a door on the other side of the glass screen. 

> “Can Iy help yew.” Asks the Scotsman. 

After reviewing everything the police agree to simply ‘have words’ with my Dad. They tell me they’ll call me if they find my bag and I have to remind the policeman that my phone was stolen. 

> “Are there any shelters around here?” I ask him, more worried about finding a bed to sleep in tonight.
> 
> ”Sorry las, we cannit help ye with that. Ye have to go to the Shelte charitee.”

When Max and I arrive at Shelter, I approach the door. A small note reads: ‘Closed until further notice.’ Four words, like a kick in the teeth. 

> “You’ve got to be fucking shitting me.”
> 
> ”What is it?” Max walks up besides me and scans the note, then snorts. “Well that’s fucking helpful.” He looks at his watch, it’s almost 10:00 AM. “Look, I’m not gonna leave you on the bloody street Anna. Come back to mine, I’ve got internet. You can see if there are other places near by.” 
> 
> “My oyster got snatched with my bag.”
> 
> ”It’s fine, we can walk.”

So we wonder through the city and straight into shoreditch while I speculate about what kind of job Max has in order to live here. He tried to hand me his coat but I shake my head. Soon enough we’re out of the bitter wind and in the lift to his flat. He presses 7 and we stand in silence. I feel intrusive, like I really shouldn’t be here.

> ”Come on.” He says, ushering me inside. 

I gasp audibly, then hide my face embarrassed. This apartment is like something out of a magazine.

> “Tea, coffee?” He asks looking at me expectantly. “I’ll show you how to use the shower.” He disappears through a door briefly, then returns with a jumper and hands it to me.
> 
> ”No, no. It’s fine, I’m okay.”
> 
> ”Please.” He looks at me, insistent now. “Just let me take care of you.”
> 
>  

To be continued.


	4. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna is still not entirely accepting of Max’s help and struggles to tell him everything. An unexpected arrival forces her over the edge.

Max: Nightmare

Anna won’t sleep in my bedroom so I bring a pillow and two blankets into the front room so that she can sleep on the sofa. It’s only 21:00 PM but I can see that watching the TV is a struggle for her. Her eyes keep opening and closing. She’s drifting in and out of sleep. 

> “Look, I’m actually shattered.” I lie, “I’m gonna go to bed. Do you need anything before I go?”
> 
> ”No, I’m fine.” She says, when she looks at me I see her eyes are blood shot. She looks away, then back at me. “Thank you.” She says, so quietly it’s hard to hear over the TV. 
> 
> “Honestly” I tell her, “It’s fine. Just get some sleep.” I say before walking towards my room and closing the door.

I open my eyes. I’m lying on my side, facing the red numbers on my alarm clock. They’re wrong. I never wake up early. Is it really 3:26 AM? Then I hear it. A shrill and piercing shriek coming from the other side of the door. Without hesitation I get up and rush to the front room, grabbing the bat I keep under my bed, just in case, though I never thought I’d need it. Has someone really broken in? Fear washes over me and with it comes intense nausea. I’m not really a fighter. I squint into the inky darkness, I can hear my own blood rushing in my ears. I search the room with my eyes and finally, I can breath again, there’s no one there. 

> “Get the fuck of me! Please. Oh my god, please, please God. Please. Just leave me alone. Please.” Anna is screaming at invisible intruder. 

I drop the bat and awkwardly approach her. I flick the lamp next to the couch on and gently place my hands on her shoulder. I say her name in a whisper, and try to coax her from her nightmare. Soon, she opens her eyes, she’s breathing fast and sits up quickly. She clambers over the arm of the sofa and clumsily takes several paces across the room and shrinks into the corner, shaking. Her screaming is replaced by the quiet sound of her crying. 

> “Ssshhhh. Anna, it’s just me. It’s Max. You scared me when you were screaming out like that, I thought someone broke in.”

She remains silent so I walk towards her, but she flinches away from me.

> ”Hey. Ssshhhh. Sshh. It’s ok.”

In a rush, I hastily fill a tea mug with water and bring it to her. I crouch down beside her and hand the mug to her, then slowly rub her back until she has somewhat calmed down. Then, I help her up and sit her back down on the sofa. Even through her clothes I can feel that she is drenched in cold sweat. 

> “I’m so sorry.” She doesn’t look at me, just stares straight ahead into the empty room. “It was so vivid, I thought it was really happening. It was the some man who took my bag, the guy with the knife.”

We sit in silence for a while, I feel terrible for her but I’m just not sure what to say. I can’t undo what has happened. I put my arm round her and go back to rubbing her back. To my surprise she turns herself towards me, and starts sobbing, choking on her own tears. She’s only a slight thing, but she clings to me with all the force she can muster. I look down at her hands, clenched into firsts around my dark blue t shirt. Her white knuckles contrasting with the fabric. I put my hand on her head which she has buried into my chest and hold her until she stop crying. When Anna grows quiet I put the TV on low, it’s almost 5:00 AM. I wait until she is asleep then pick her up and carry her to the bed. I put a thin blanket over her and decide to work on some website alterations because there’s no point in me going back to sleep at this point. At 6:00 AM I consider calling my Mother, overwhelmed with the situation. But I decide against it and start getting ready for work. I’m just getting my coffee when my phone rings, and eerily, it’s Mum. 

> “Max darling, it’s just Mum.” She announces, I’ve given up telling her about caller ID. “Your great Uncle Will has died, don’t think you ever met him but you really ought to come to the funeral. You’ll have to take a day or two off of work the week after next though, it’s all the way up in Mersey. Oh yes! And Georgina has finally gotten engaged to Daniel. It’s that marvellous.” She chortles on and on about various distant relatives until she finally gives me a chance to speak. “Max? You haven’t said much darling. Are you alright?”

I proceed to explain everything that’s happened regarding Anna and how useless I feel. I don’t know how to resolve any of it and I feel awful for her. Before I can get another word out, Mum tells me she’ll pop down then hangs up. When I try to call back the phone just rings and rings. I really dislike her coming round when I’m not here because she moves everything. Before long I realise that Mum took up a conserable part of my morning. I need to leave right now if I want to get to my 8:00 AM meeting in Covent Garden with my client trying to set up a new business based there. I leave a hand written note for Anna explaining that I have had to leave for work, that she should eat anything she’d like from the kitchen and that my mother is coming round but not to worry. I also leave her twenty quid and tell her she should go to a New Look or Primark and get herself a few bits as she only has the clothes she came in. 

Then I hurry out the door and towards the station, grabbing my coat and an umbrella on the way. 


End file.
